


Distracting

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester is the best Sam Winchester, Boredom, F/M, Fluff, Research, That's it, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like he meant to. But he did. And he had no regrets about it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, all I'm doing is posting all my stuff from my blog on tumblr (livelaughloveboo) at the moment so... get ready to be spammed! Yea

It’s not like he meant to. But he did. And he had no regrets about it either. 

She was walking around, trying to find her book in the bunker without disrupting the mountain of research around the place. The brothers had just picked up another case and the library was a mess. Sam had gone to get food for the three of them a while back, so it was just her and him in the Bunker. 

Dean looked up from his laptop for a second and watched her run around the room, looking under the furniture and through the books shelves in search for her own reading material. She was kneeling down and feeling around under the coffee table at that point. It was so distracting that he couldn’t get anything productive done. 

“So, tell me about this new case you’re working on.” She asked, her voice muffled from under the table. Her backside was still towards him and Dean could hardly think of anything other than that.

“Uh, well,” He licked his lips and started again. “The place is about an hour’s drive from here. ” He cleared his throat, hoping the physical action would clear his mind of anything that didn’t pertain to the case. “Strange deaths and bad omens have been happening in this small town.” Nope, it didn’t work. Not one damn bit. “I’m thinking ghosts, to tell you the truth.” 

His eyes stayed on her form as she pulled herself into a crouch and looked through another shelf that was closer to him that he needed, although that was up for debate. Her legging clad ass - for lack of a better term at the moment - was just out there in the open. Was she doing this to him on purpose?

“Uh huh.” Her body tilted to the right, moving herself even closer to him. “And what does Sam think?” What did he do to deserve this torture? 

“Uh,” He licked his lips again, trying to focus on the case and not the beautiful woman a couple feet away from him. He could just reach out, grab her, and show this woman what it was that she was doing to him. “Sammy thinks that it’s an ass-” Oh fuck. “I mean a poltergeist. Yeah, a poltergeist.” Nice save.

She looked at him for a second, startled by his statement, before getting up and walking over to the table that he was sitting at. She started to sift through some books and papers on the tabletop and Dean could have sworn to God almighty that she was smirking. She spread across the table, reaching for another stack of things at the other end of the table. She was teasing him, he was sure of it. “What would make him think it’s a poltergeist?”

Two could play a this game. 

“No idea.” He said before getting out of his seat and coming up behind her - silent as the night - before she could retract from the table. As soon as she straightened herself, he put his hands on the table, one on each side of her.

She turned around and shot him another surprised look before relaxing into the wooden table. She gazed up at him and he couldn’t stop the grin that covered his face. God, she was beautiful.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She inquired, smirking up at him. It took all of his willpower to hold out against her taunting. He needed to, just a little longer.

“Just admiring the view.” He told her smoothly. He inched closer to her body, confining her between the table and himself.

“Oh really?” She asked. She pressed her body up against him, not backing down from his challenge. It was subtle, but Dean noticed. He noticed everything about her. Like her bright eyes or the way her lips would curve up when she looked at him, as she was doing now. Dean loved it. He even loved it when she was being a tease.

“Really.” He answered, closing the gap between them with his lips. He smiled as she kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. He heard her moan into his mouth and felt her fingers trail up his arms until they wound their way into his short brown hair. 

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips. He took his hands off the table top and found purchase on her hips. He lifted her up just a little higher and set her down on the table. He heard the crunch of paper, but he didn’t care. Right now he was so far off the deep end he didn’t know if even Cas would be able to raise him up.

She bit the bottom of his lip and Dean heard himself groan as he leaned further into her touch. His hands roamed up her sides until he was able to run his rough hands through her soft hair. The things this girl was doing with her mouth should be illegal. He could feel himself getting lost-

“WHOA!” Someone yelled. The two parted from each other and Dean looked to see who in Hell’s name was intruding on their moment. “I leave you two alone for half an hour and you’ve already messed up all the research.” Sam said as he walked past them with a couple bags of take-out, set them down on the table, and started to save the forgotten papers from the two. 

“Sorry, Sammy. She just couldn’t keep her hands off of me.” Dean said, smirking at his partner in crime. He took a few steps away so that she could get off without ruining any more of the younger Winchester’s things.

She scoffed. “As if.” She retorted, hopping off the table. She walked up to him and playfully smacked his arm. 

She turned away to help Sam with his papers and Dean couldn’t help himself. He patted her ass. She looked back at him surprised and he winked, causing her to laugh out loud. “Tease.”

“You’re one to talk, babe.” He bantered back. He turned back to his laptop and started to work again.

She caught him staring at her a little while later and smirked. He watched as she mouthed ‘To Be Continued’ looking at him with promise in her eyes of more to come. And Dean couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
